1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a system for mounting front and side panels to a vehicle, particularly an agricultural or other general utility tractor, so that together with a hood an engine room enclosure is formed.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a working vehicle like an agricultural or mowing tractor is provided in its engine room with a radiator, a cooling fan, an engine and the like. The engine room is covered on top with a hood. The front and sides of the engine room are enclosed by front and side panels. The hood and panels may be opened and detached for maintenance and repair.
Japanese Patent No. Hei 7-242,183 describes a structure which has side panels that are easily removably mounted. In the structure, each side panel is provided with an engaging projection and a vehicle body frame is provided with a corresponding U-like shaped spring means. The side panel is anchored onto the body frame by inserting the engaging projection into the spring means. Thus, the side panel can be attached by laterally inserting or detached by laterally removing the engaging projection. However, this configuration allows the side panel to sway which over time results in an increase of abrasion of the spring means and a corresponding decrease of elasticity thereof. This damage to the spring means can eventually lead to the spring means detaching on its own. During traveling operation of the vehicle having such swaying side panels, uncomfortable vibration is generated, thereby making the vehicle hard to control. Also, in the worst case, laterally moving side panels may fall off during traveling operation causing them to be damaged or deformed. The front panel is subject to similar harm.
The present invention provides a panel mounting system for mounting a front panel and two side panels to a vehicle such that the engaging portions thereof are free from the abrasion or deformation which normally results from long-term use of the vehicle. Furthermore, this invention allows the panels to be simply attached and detached.